


[podfic] Pierced

by dragonspell, heardtheowl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The first thing that Jared did when Jensen came over after school was lift up his shirt and give Jensen a grin that would have made the Cheshire Cat jealous. "Got it on Sunday," he said. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pierced

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pierced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202824) by [dragonspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell). 



Cover Art by me.

| 

## Length: 00:14:49

## Streaming Audio:

## Downloads:

#### (right click>save as)

  * [MP3](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Pierced.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB
  * [Podbook](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Pierced.m4b) | **Size:** 4.5 MB



## Reader's Notes:

Finally crossposting my kink_bingo stuff from last October LIKE A BOSS. Awesome fic contains piercing kink and first time J2 HS AU sexytimes.   
---|---


End file.
